


Night I Couldn't Quite Forget

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [55]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Actor Louis, Alternate Universe - Actors, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Nick is still a Radio 1 Breakfast Show host
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has Louis on his show for the Hollywood week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night I Couldn't Quite Forget

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the Radio 1 Breakfast Show (even though I'm Canadian and it's in the dead of night when I sometimes) solely for Grimmy's voice (NO JUDGING) and it was Hollywood movie stars week this week so I came up with this. I just really like Tomlinshaw and we all know Louis would've ended up becoming a bigshot movie star if he didn't audition for X Factor.
> 
> And title from "Out Of The Woods" by Taylor Swift, slightly altered from the original "the night we couldn't quite forget".

“In the studio, we have our Louis Tomlinson!”

Nick was beyond excited when he found out that Louis was going to be on his Breakfast Show for the Hollywood movie stars week. He’s been the actor’s fan ever since his breakout movie _The Dancer_. It’s not weird that his favourite film happens to be the same one, where Louis’ character is a fucking _stripper_.

“Hello,” Louis sounds tired, and that’s probably because he had to take a plane from Los Angeles. Jet lags. “It’s good to be back in England.”

“I’m sure our listeners are glad to hear you,” Nick comments. _Don’t get a boner just because he’s here_ , he tells himself. “So tell, me, any movies you’re filming for that we should know about?”

“That would be telling won’t it?” Louis smirks at Nick and the radio DJ is certain he’s flushed just a smidgen. “All I can tell is there’s a lot of action.”

“Grimmy has pictures of you from all your movies in his phone,” Matt Fincham, that bloody bastard, tells the actor with a grin. “I’m pretty sure–”

“Let’s cut to the music, shall we? It’s _Night Changes_ by One Direction,” Nick cuts the producer off with a warning glare.

“Pretty sure what?” Louis has an amused look in his celestial blue eyes. “Jerk off to them?”

“Don’t get too cocky, Louis,” Nick groans, which Finchy and Fiona laughs at. “I’m pretty lots of girls and guys have their favourite actor’s pictures saved in their mobiles.”

“But do they touch themselves to those pictures?” The look is now more mischievous than amused. “I’m pretty sure that’s what Matt meant.”

 _I’m gonna murder my co-worker_ , Nick grouses.

“We had an interesting conversation during the song,” Finchy starts, giving Nick a smirk. “It seems like Grimmy is quite infatuated with Louis.”

“I thought everyone knew I was into, y’know, blokes,” Nick manages to sound not as gruff as he is inside his head. “And that a lot of people are infatuate with Louis.”

“I can’t help looking this perfect,” Louis smirks at Nick again. “And I’ve been on twitter. It’s weird how a lot of people, um, talk about my bum.”

Nick guffaws at that. Louis has a perfectly round arse that Nick would love to squeeze whilst—

Okay, his train of thoughts need to stop there.

“It’s very curvy looking,” Nick thinks that maybe he’s not supposed to talk about bums on the show but hey, it won’t kill anyone. “What sort of thing have you read?”

“Things I’m not supposed to say on the radio, probably,” Louis shrugs. “Very explicit things.”

“Whoa, let’s just stop there then,” Fiona intervenes. “Let’s talk about _My Way_ , Louis’ latest film.”

“It was interesting to film,” Louis has a fond look on his sculpted face. “My character, Jesse, was a, well, womaniser. On the plus side, I got to snog Emma Stone.”

“I reckon you had about five girlfriends in that movie, the character?” Nick adds quickly. “Was it weird to have more than one partner for a movie?”

“I actually considered not taking the role,” Louis shrugs. “Thought it’d look bad on my image. Some people think the portrayal of a character is connected to how the actor is in real life.”

“Can I ask you something?” Fiona starts; Louis nods. “Why did you break up with your long-term girlfriend Eleanor?”

“Getting personal, aren’t we?” Louis looks sad for a second but he covers that up quickly. “She found out I was, well, bisexual.”

Now, Nick knows for sure that’s not the usual thing you talk about on a radio show. But, as much as Nick hates to admit it, that piques his interest. Does that mean Louis has slept with blokes before?

“Oh, why would she..?”

“I guess she thought I’d leave her for a guy eventually.”

-

“Well, that’s it. Thanks for being on our show, Louis!” Nick says around 8.45. “We’d love to have you again. Now, we’re going to play some Arctic Monkeys.”

“You have a crush on me, don’t you?” Louis asks as soon as the song starts playing. “It’s bloody obvious.”

“The door is over there,” Nick replies. “You can do whatever it is that you do.”

“Here,” Louis takes Nick’s mobile out of his hand and types in something. “I added my number and you can text me if you’re willing to try something out.”

-

It’s noon and he’s having lunch with Fiona and Finchy. He’s fidgeting with his phone as he waits for his order. Should he text Louis or not? What if he just flat out rejects him? (If there’s anything happening.)

“He gave you his number, he’s clearly interested in doing butt stuff with you,” Finchy sounds exasperated. “The worst thing that can happen is that he’ll tell his movie star friends about you and laugh.”

“What a comforting thought,” Nick groans.

**To Louis**

**Hi, this is Grimmy. X**

The reply is quick.

**From Louis**

**The fit radio host, right? ;) Tell you what, you can come to my London home if you want to do something fun**

Nick reads the message again and before he can type in a reply, Louis sends the address to his flat.

Well then.

-

Nick rings the bell and almost chokes on air when the door opens.

Louis is only in his briefs.

“Ah, so you are interested, aren’t you?” Louis smirks, then winks at Nick. “Gotta admit, you look hotter in person.”

“So you’ve listened to my show before?” Nick finds himself asking.

“Whenever I’m not busy shooting stuff in America, I listen to your show in my bed,” Louis answers. “Now…”

Louis stands on his tiptoes and kisses Nick, and dear God, he can kiss really good. Maybe because he’s an actor and had lots of practice kissing, yeah. Nick grips Louis’ arse and it feels firm in his hand.

They move to Louis’ bedroom and Nick notices that the bed is a California king bed.

Nick pushes Louis down onto the bed and kisses down to Louis’ neck, sucking on the skin there. Louis lets out a delectable moan, the sound going straight to Nick’s dick. He does a quick job of ridding himself of his clothes and does the same to Louis’ briefs.

“Lube in the bedside table,” Louis moans as Nick grinds their erections together. Nick reaches over and gets the bottle out of the drawer. He slicks his finger and pushes a finger inside Louis. The movie star is _tight_ and Nick guesses that’s probably because he’s been having straight sex with his girlfriend. (Ew, girl bits.)

Nick soon adds another finger in, scissoring Louis. Louis moans, his nails scathing down Nick’s back. It’s strangely pleasurable to Nick.

“Ready for me, darling?” Nick smirks when Louis nods. He gets a condom out of the drawer, and sheathes himself with it. He slathers some lube on his length and pushes in. Louis is still tight after all the prep and Nick bloody likes it. He doesn’t bother with being gentle and thrusts in fast from the get-go, delighting in the moans Louis makes. He cups Louis’ arse, proper groping it as he drives in and Louis lets out a loud gasp. Nick smirks and leans down to kiss Louis _hard_ , knowing he found the lad’s prostate.

Soon, he feels the familiar tug in his lower stomach so he wraps a hand around Louis’ leaking shaft, stroking him in time of his thrusts. He spills into the condom as he feels Louis clenching around his dick.

“That was brill,” Louis giggles when Nick says that.

-

Nick should have expected it, really.

The day after he had sex with Louis, his twitter mentions blow up with questions about Louis. Some paparazzi took pictures of Louis kissing him in his fucking _briefs_ at the door and the picture is all over the internet.

**To Louis**

**I demand you take me out for a date. XX**

**From Louis**

**Will do, love. X**


End file.
